Chief Swan's Daughter
by HannahMae288
Summary: Officer Masen works at Forks PD under the mysterious Chief Swan. Ofcr. Masen gets sent to Seattle when criminals excape prison, to find a homeless ex druggie, who ends up being Chief Swan's daughter. Can he help her? AH AU Adult themes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, i just play with them.

Chief Swan's Daughter

**Chapter 1**

I groaned as I heard my alarm clock go off. Damn it. Six thirty already.

"Ugh" I heard a groan beside me.

I glanced over and noticed that it was Jessica. One of my regulars. I got out of bed and stretched. Looking over at the picture on my night stand, I sighed. Amazing how that one little picture meant more to me than any other of my possessions, cheap or expensive.

I quickly showered, rushing the hot water over my body trying to loosen my stiff muscles. I quickly threw on my work uniform. Ah, 'the uniform', the one that made me admired, respected, and most of all feared. I grabbed my keys, badge and gun, and was out the door.

Just another day at the Forks Police Department. Not too exciting, a speeding ticket here, a stop sign violation there. An occasional domestic dispute. Nothing too big for this little town. I think the biggest thing that we have had to deal with in the two years that I had spent there was when Ms. Cope 'heard' someone breaking into her house, even thought it ended up just being a cat outside.

When I had spent those eight long weeks in the police academy, I really expected to be doing some serious shit. I mean I had expected to be on police chases, serious robberies and all of the classic police stuff that you see on T.V., but with my background, I was lucky to get any kind of job in the law enforcement business. Uncle Carlisle pulled his strings though, and was able to get me a job with one of the police chief, Charlie Swan, in the small town of Forks, Washington, where my uncle was a doctor at the local hospital.

Charlie Swan was a mysterious man. He had no family, well that anyone knew about at least. I'm sure he had to have some cousins or brothers or sisters out there somewhere. The only personal information that I had on the guy was that his wife had died many years ago from some form of cancer. The only friends that he had was the other officer that worked with us, Mark, well that and some people that lived at La Push.

I pulled into work at six fifty- two. Thank God, Chief has tantrums when we are late.

"Hey Betty. Chief in his office?" I asked the police department clerk when I walked in. Time to get my assignments for the day, since Mark was the one out patrolling today.

"Sure is, Edward. I should warn you though, it's been a hectic morning around here." She said in an advising tone.

I nodded my head and walked to his door. I paused and then knocked. The door flew open, revealing a agitated looking Chief Swan.

"Officer Masen, There has been a situation in Seattle, and they need me to send you and Mark down there." he said in a commanding voice.

"What kind of situation sir?" I asked timidly.

He raised a eyebrow at me, as if asking me if I was really questioning him. He sighed and began to answer,

"Six of their more dangerous inmates escaped early this morning, and we need to find them and get them back in there as soon as possible. People have been advised to stay in their homes and lock their doors until they are captured." he said handing me a stack of papers. "Mark will drive, while you review their arrest reports, and background.

I nodded and walked out. I found Mark waiting outside in the car for me. I climbed in and we were on our way.

As I looked over the paper work I found myself becoming more and more shocked at the offenses of these men.

The first one, Joseph Tyer was arrested six years ago for involuntary man slaughter of his mother. He had stated to the police that his mother was going senile and was walking around the house carrying a gun, when he tried to get it from her, he accidentally shot her, twice. The second, Emanuel Davies was arrested last year for killing two men from a rivaling gang. Next was, Peter Cruise, he was convicted of six counts of rape. Gregory Mitchel was in jail for robbing a grocery store bank and shooting and killing four people, one which was an infant. Ron Edmundson was convicted of torturing his wife and sister in law to death, because his wife left him to stay at her sisters. And the last, and probably worst was Michael Rogers Jr. He was arrested for killing his three children, so he didn't have to pay child support, then when his ex wife came in he kept her hostage for several days, raping her repeatedly, then finally chaining her up to the back of his truck and dragging her for miles, until nothing was left of her.

I sat back in my seat, feeling completely nauseated that these men were out there, on the streets, right now.

People like that were the reason that I became a police officer. I graduated top of my class in high school, I had full ride scholarships to just about anywhere that I wanted to go, but I had to be a police officer. I had to put the sick freaks that hurt innocent people behind bars, where they could no longer hurt anyone. Especially not someone I love, not again.

We pulled into a parking place at the local station in Seattle. There were already ample amount of officers from surrounding areas searching the city.

Once we got map of the area we were to search, we headed out on our way. We began searching, with guns already drawn, for protection.

After about three hours of searching high and low in our area, we were about to head out after we had received a call telling us to come back in that we were going to be given a more extensive area.

When we were getting into out car we heard a muffled cry of a woman. We looked at each other and then took off running into the direction of the screaming.

We rounded a corner into a dark alley and there we spotted all six missing inmates. They were surrounding a young woman that was being held down on the ground. Some of the men were holding her down as one took a knife out and slit the crotch out of her dirty tattered jeans.

She tried screaming again, but one of the men had his hand over her mouth and a knife at her throat.

Mark had his gun out, yelling 'freeze,' while I stood there frozen in the terror of what I was seeing. The poor girl was terrified.

I felt like I could feel her emotions.

"Masen, get your gun out!!" Mark screamed at me.

I quickly came out of my stupor and grabbed for my gun. The men just laughed at us, like this was some big joke.

Mark was yelling at them to get on the ground. The guys didn't listen, just laughed then started continuing. Mark yelled that he was about to fire, giving them one last warning to comply.

The largest guy, the man that was about to rape her, started to unbutton his pants, while still looking back at us, smiling. The girl began thrashing, without thinking again, I shot the man, right in the back.

Mark opened fire, right after me, shooting two more the guys. The other three criminals took off running.

Mark took after them, as back up was arriving. I immediately ran to the girl laying on the ground. I pushed the large man off of her, to see that she was passed out.

"Oh God" I screamed because I knew the ambulance was going to take it's time getting here, after Mark's call. I quickly checked her for blood, finding none of her own, only of the man that I had shot that had been huddled above her. She had a pulse, and was breathing. I breathed a sigh in relieve, realizing she had probably just fainted from the stress.

I stared at the young woman, who long, curly dark brown hair that was matted in dirt, and greasy. I noticed that the shirt that she wearing had been cut off of her as well. The remainders of the shirt was what I assumed to once white but now had holes in it and was dingy.

Then it hit me, could she be homeless. Noo, what would a girl that looked like she was 19 at the oldest be doing with out a home?

I was staring at her in wonder as her eyes began fluttering open. She looked at me and jumped, quickly trying to get away from me.

"No, no, it's okay, I'm a police officer, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." I spoke quickly, but calmly.

She eased herself off the ground as quickly as possible, wincing a little bit as she did.

"You should really sit down, an ambulance will be here soon to take you to the hospital." I said slowly reaching my arms out to her.

"NO! no, I.. I can't go to the hospital." she said frantically shaking her head from side to side.

Then I realized, she WAS homeless, so she was worried about not having money to pay for it. "Oh, um, don't worry about, you wont have to pay anything." I said, trying not to upset, or offend her.

Mark came around the corner, jogging up to us. "We got them Edward, good work!" he said grinning ear to ear.

Mark looked over at the girl "Are you hurt miss?" he asked.

He looked at her and slightly squinted his eyes at her. Then his eyes got extremely wide. "Isabella?" he breathed in slight disbelief.

She looked frantically between the both of us, once glancing down at the patch on my shirt, that said Forks PD.

Then she turned on her heal quickly and took off running.

She stumbled few times while running. Mark took off jogging towards her, as I followed.

_________________________________________________________________________

Hit or Miss? What ya think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's characters. I simply play with them.

Story: Chief Swan's Daughter

Summary: Officer Masen works at Forks PD under the mysterious Chief Swan. Ofcr. Masen gets sent to Seattle when criminals excape prison, to find a homeless ex druggie, who ends up being Chief Swan's daughter. Can he help her?

All Human…. Alternate Universe…. Cannon Pairing.

Rating: M for Mature. So if you're under 18 then you need to skit-addle your butt on out of here and keep your virgin eyes pure! Lol.

* * *

**Previously: **_Mark looked over at the girl "Are you hurt miss?" he asked._

_He looked at her and slightly squinted his eyes at her. Then his eyes got extremely wide. "Isabella?" he breathed in slight disbelief._

_She looked frantically between the both of us, once glancing down at the patch on my shirt, that said Forks PD._

Then she turned on her heal quickly and took off running.

She stumbled few times while running. Mark took off jogging towards her, as I followed.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**.**

"Isabella! Stop!" Mark yelled as we kept running towards the strange, beautiful girl.

She kept running until she finally came to a fence, which was blocking the rest of the alleyway. She looked around, desperate for an exit. She slowly backed into the corner and squatted down, putting her face in her hands, shaking her head from side to side.

"Please Isabella, I promise, I just want to talk, I won't tell your father. Just please, we need to make sure that you are alright." Mark said in a low, calming voice as he eased over to her slowly, holding his hands out, to show no harm was meant.

I for one, really wanted, no, needed to know what the hell was going on. How the hell did Mark know this beautiful young homeless woman.

She started sobbing, the closer that he got. Mark stopped dead in his tracks, frozen with wide eye. Before I knew what I was doing or could stop it, I realized that I was slowly walking towards her. I knew that I couldn't stop it even if I had tried. It was like a magnetic force. Nature, pulling us together, pulling me to her.

When I got to her, I kneeled down to get eye level with her. I put my pointer finger underneath her chin, which caused her to startle. She looked into my eyes and I became lost in the deep brown pools that were her eye. She quickly looked down, blushing. I was in awe.

There is no telling how long we were there just staring in each others eyes before Mark's voice knocked us out of whatever it was.

"Isabella, please talk to me." he said pleadingly.

"Look, Mark, I .. I just can't please." she answered, he voice breaking at the end.

He nodded slightly. "I understand that you can't talk to me, but.. I can't just see you here like this and do nothing about it." he said sternly.

"P..pl...please Mark, don't tell him." she stuttered, whispering the last part.

"Just tell me what happened, please." he said sadly.

She nodded, and reached up to brush the tears out of her eyes.

I cleared my throat, and decided to break in. "Um, Mark, maybe we should take her to get something to eat, and talk there."

He looked over at me and nodded once.

We walked out of the dark corner and went into a small quiet little restaurant.

I slid into the both and Mark slid into the other side. Bella looked contemplative as she looked between sides. She bit her lip and slowly slid into the booth next to me.

After we ordered, I decided that I would break the awkward silence. "Um.. So Isabella, how do you know Mark?"

"It's Bella. And um.. I knew him when I was younger." she answered secretively.

I nodded, not wanting to take it any further. I looked up at Mark who was shifting in his seat, uncomfortably.

He looked up briefly "Bella is Chief Swan's daughter." he answered sadly.

I am pretty sure that when he said that my eyes almost fell out of my head. I could not express the shock that was running through my body.

Chief Swan.

My hard- ass boss had a daughter.

His daughter was beautiful.

His daughter was homeless.

What the fuck had happened to her to make her so broken?

"Edward, do you mind if I talk to Bella alone? You can go sit in the car, it won't take long." Mark said not waiting for an answer to his question.

I started to shake her hand, while slipping a card with my information on it into her hand.

There was a tingling feeling when our skin touched.

I walked out and got into the car.

About fifteen minutes later Mark was getting into the car. I noticed that his eyes were red and his face blotchy. He had been crying.

I was secretly praying that she would call me.

***

After a long evening of going over everything with Charlie and filling out the typical paper work I finally arrived back to my apartment.

I ordered a pizza and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and started to sit down in my lazy boy.

As soon as I was almost in the chair I heard a timid knock on my door.

Geez, pizza didn't take any time. I got my money out of my wallet and walked to the door.

My mouth was watering just thinking about the supreme deluxe pizza.

I swung the door open as wide as I could while looking down to count out the money.

When I looked back up, I saw the person I had least expected, who was also the person I wanted to see the most.

_Bella._

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 2!! Okay, i know it was a short chapter.. Sorrrry lol. next will be longer promise.**

**Check out my new story! --- it is called My Hot Married Neighbor :) .. sooo GO READ IT :)**


End file.
